Papa Don't Preach
"Papa Don't Preach" is the 31st episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary Justine is adamant on pursuing the family that she and the rest of the group saw on the other side of the shield, defying her father's wishes in order to do so and finally standing up to him regarding the control he's continually exhibited over her throughout her life. Meanwhile, Joe, Rena and Liz hatch a plan to get aboard Joanna's sky palace, while Joanna herself is intent on collecting a "special guest". And in the Wikia world that was, Reginafan2626 controls who his daughter hangs around with, and his pressuring her to marry Villain fan merely pushes her into running away from home just days before her wedding. Plot Little girl Lady Junky can be seen in the bedroom of her palace, calmly brushing the hair of her Saison Marguerite doll, with another girl dressed in brown rags; clearly a peasant, but Lady doesn't care, and the two girls continue to play together. They laugh together and enjoy each other's company… until Reginafan2626, all in black with his scythe strapped to his back, comes in to check on his daughter. "Lady Junky…" he utters, "Who is this?" "This is Sannse," Lady reveals, "I found her in the village and asked her if she wanted to play." "What… were you doing out in the village?" Reginafan demands. "I got bored," Lady explains, "I wanted a friend." "I'll deal with your punishment later, young Lady," Reginafan assures his daughter, then turning to the little peasant girl Sannse, "You," he says, "Where are your parents?" "I… I don't have any…" the girl reveals meekly, "They… were executed." Reginafan clearly finds this awkward, but orders the girl to leave the palace nonetheless. "Lady!" he yells, "You are not to associate yourself with… that sort. There's a reason there's a palace between us and them!" "But I wanted a friend!" Lady cries, to which her father responds, "Oh, sweetie… I'll choose your friends." In Storywik, everyone remains shocked regarding the three townspeople that were earlier seen trying to break through the shield, only to be forced to run in another direction due to the zombies that were in pursuit of them. "What do you mean, Justine?" Josh asks his daughter. "What do you mean what do I mean?" Justine asks in turn, "Obviously we have to go and help them! We can't just let them die…" "Sweetie, they're probably already dead…" Josh points out, trying to be delicate. "You shouldn't try to help," Primadonna Girl says, approaching with a rare genuineness to her voice, "It could be really dangerous for you." "Alright, why don't both of you just back off," Lady suggests, surprising the both of them. "You," she says to her father, "You've spent my entire life controlling me. Telling me who I could be friends with, who I could marry, heck, you enacted an entire Virus, ripping everyone from their homes… just so that you could make me do what you wanted me to do! Well I'm sick of being your puppet and I'm making my own decision right now and you," she turns to Prima, "You get zero – repeat: zero – say in what I do… after what you did to me… violating my mind like that… and then you started this whole apocalyptic mess! You're lucky we don't throw you on the other side of this shield, because you deserve to be having your bones scavenged by zombies right now, at least far more than the innocent people you want to just abandon!" She's looking at both of them now, and then storms off in the other direction, exclaiming, "This is happening!" In the past, an adult Lady Junky can be seen riding away from the palace on one of her father's black horses, telling the creature to speed up, for they're almost free. However, as she comes to the exit of the palace grounds, the branches of the trees reach out and grab her, plucking her from the horse – which rides on – and suspending her in mid air as she struggles against them. "Now, now, honey… just what are you trying to do?" Reginafan asks as he emerges from the shrubbery, scythe in tow. "I'm trying to escape!" she tells him, still suspended by tendril-like branches, "What is this?" "It's a BT Access Control spell," the Evil Bureaucrat reveals, "You won't be able to leave the palace grounds – or even the palace at all after 11:30 P.M. – until you're married, of course." "So I'm a prisoner in my own home?" she asks. "Oh, sweetie, no…" he assures her, "I'm just trying to keep your pre-wedding jitters in check." "I don't have any pre-wedding jitters," she assures in turn, "I don't want to get married, period!" "Oh, you'll get over all that once Villain fan is your lawfully wedded husband. Now," he declares, "It's time for you to go home." With that, he waves his hand and his daughter disappears in a flurry of black smoke, reappearing in her bedroom in the palace. She looks extremely annoyed, kicking a cushion across the room out of anger, but then she just looks frightened because blood begins to leak down the walls. "Wha…?" she utters as she watches it pool on the floor, stepping backwards. And then a figure starts to rise from it, and DeviousPeep stands tall in the bedroom of Lady Junky. "Wh-who are you?" the Admin utters, and Peep tells the girl, "I'm your fairy godwitch!" "My… my what?" But Peep then bursts out laughing, assuring the girl that she was just kidding, but proceeding to say that she is indeed there to help. "How can you help me?" Lady wonders, confused but curious. "I can offer you a potion, my dear," Peep says, holding up a vial of blue liquid, "That will allow you to walk out of this castle's grounds without your father's magic being able to intervene." "How do I know I can trust you?" Lady wonders. "Oh, dear… you can't," Peep tells her, "But trust me when I say I want to help you; pretty much anything that'd stick in the Evil Bureaucrat's craw is just gravy to me, besides, I want him to be in the perfect position to enact my little Virus and that position will come if you run away. He has to want to put you back on the right tracks, you see…" "Why are you telling me this?" Lady wonders. "Because you won't remember a thing," Peep assures, "To spare me any sparks of unnecessary drama, once you drink this potion, you won't even remember that we met, or that you drank it. All you will know is that you're now able to leave this palace." "And… what if I don't want to drink it…?" Lady asks her. "But you do… you want to find true love…" "I already did… with Rena Charming… but he sent me a letter saying he wanted to take his own life (see "The Admin and the Pauper")… but maybe I'm not too late!" "Okay, I'm getting bored now," Peep reveals, using her magic to make Lady face the window, and then forcing the blue liquid down her throat from behind. Lady coughs a little, but then the potion takes effect, and she stares at the open window happily. As the Administrator begins to climb out of it, Peep smiles. Peep, in the present, is seen talking to DavidTennantismyAngel, telling her pet that they're now on track to pick up their "very special guest". "Special guest, oh wonderful leader?" David asks. "Indeed," says Joanna, "I told you that there was another reason for this sky palace's existence." (see "Girl Power") "So you did," Selena recalls, "Where is this 'guest', if I may be so bold?" "Luckily," Joanna reveals, "In the city of Boston, right beneath us." "Huh… seems everything's there. And what do you plan on doing once this guest is on board?" "Oh, I have a very special fate in mind for the human race… they trapped my ancestors in an unknown realm, so let's just say… the punishment shall fit the crime." David smiles excitedly. Joe, Rena and Liz are standing beneath the sky palace, watching as it slowly drifts away. "How are we supposed to get aboard that thing exactly?" Rena asks his son. "Oh, I have an idea," Joe reveals, turning to his two travelling companions and asking them if they're able to reconstruct the Mantizoid trap they made back in Fenway Park; "You know, that rainbow circle electro sticky thing?" "I… think so," Liz tells him. "Good," says Joe, "Because we're going to need to trap some bugs." "And why is that?" Rena asks curiously. "To fly, of course," Joe tells him. In Storywik, Josh is asking Justine if she's serious about what she plans on doing, and she confirms that she is; "But… there is something I'm going to need if I'm to be venturing out there." "And what's that?" Josh wonders, to which she replies, "A dog." Josh and Justine are next seen round the back of The Sword and Hammer; the former has a chunk of meat in his hand, while the latter is doting a carrot. "I don't understand how a dog is supposed to help you," Josh says in between a couple of "here boy!"s. "His name is Rocky," Justine reveals, "Or, Rockaboss, he's a stray dog that lives in town and Rena sometimes feeds him. He likes to hang around the bar." "Alright… I still don't get how he helps," says Josh, "Here boy!" He wags the meat some more, and the sound of sniffing is heard, and, soon enough, a white dog emerges from behind some trashcans. "Here boy!" Josh exclaims again, however, the dog approaches Justine and her carrot. "What kind of dog chooses vegetables over beef?" Josh wonders, and his daughter tells him, "The kind that used to be a horse." Rocky continues munching on the carrot, and Justine asks her father to do a spell with her. They join hands around the dog and focus their magic. Soon enough, a white stallion takes Rocky's place. "Welcome back, Rockaboss," Justine tells him, stroking the horse's mane. Lady rides a black horse in flashback though, as she finally leaves the palace grounds without her father's BT Access Control spell getting in the way of anything. However, once the horse makes it to the poor village on the palace's outskirts, it becomes spooked by a rat it sees and whinnies, knocking Lady to the ground before it runs away. She is in pain, and a woman runs to her aid. "Are you okay?" asks the peasant, to which Lady groans, "No." "What is the Administrator of the Once Upon a Time Wiki doing outside of the palace?" wonders the peasant. "You know who I am?" Lady asks. "Of course I do. How could I forget the rich girl who let me play with her?" asks Sannse, "I wanna help you." "We wanna help," Sannse and Dr. Sonya tell Lady Junky in the present day, "With your quest. We can fly, we can search for this family aerially." "I thought you said you couldn't fly anymore…" Josh recalls. "I can't," Sannse tells him, "By myself. But with Brad's help, I think I could manage." She then turns to Lady and adds that she'd like to make up for being so rude to her when she found out about she and her father reinstating the mystical barrier around town (see "Happy Birthday, Ms. President"). "Thank you," Justine tells them, standing beside Rockaboss, "I appreciate any help I can get… there's just one more thing I have to do first." When we next see Justine, she's stepping out of the sheriff's station, fully kitted out in a sheriff's uniform, badge and all. Her hair is tied back, and a Stetson rests on her head. Revolvers sit in her holsters, and she looks at the rest of the group with a determined look in her eye, saying, "Let's ride." "What were you thinking, riding away from home?" Sannse asks Lady as the latter sits on her ratty couch in her hovel, recovering from the relatively minor injuries she sustained from the fall. "My father wants me to marry an Administrator from Lostpedia called Villain fan, but… I love another. Villain fan, he's nice, sure, but… not for me. Rena Charming is my soul mate. I know it in my heart." "I get that," Sannse tells her, "Having a true love that you can't be with… it's difficult." "Who are you in love with?" Lady asks curiously. "Have you ever heard… of Rappy 4187?" Sannse wonders. "The Staff member?" Lady recognizes, "The leader of all of Wikia?" "Indeed…" Sannse admits, "I caught a glimpse of him while he was on a diplomatic mission to this Wiki's palace… it was love at first sight. Oh, I've always dreamed of being a fairy… to be able to fly away from this life I lead must be wonderful." "Well at least you know how to think for yourself," Lady envies, "I can't even ride all the way away from home." "I guess we all have our shortcomings," Sannse summates, "I just wish I could dance with Rappy at tomorrow's ball…" "There's a ball tomorrow?" Lady is surprised to hear, and Sannse replies positively, handing the Administrator a flier she found which advertises a ball at the Community Central grand palace, one which all the fairies will be attending. "I wish I could go…" she utters. "What if I could help you go?" Lady offers, "If you help me with a few things…" Sannse agrees to Lady Junky's terms. In the present, Sheriff Junky is well-seated on Rockaboss, and Brad and Sannse are stretching their wings in preparation the fly; the latter's are noticeably singed. "Be safe," Tiago wishes, and Justine thanks him. Prima and Josh stand before her, ready to open a temporary doorway within the shield to allow her and her comrades to pass through. "Wait," Dlrgirl75 says, making her way through the group with her golden lamp in tow; she hands the lamp to Justine. "If things get hairy," Dlr points out, "You could need your second wish." "Good thinking, Rachel," Justine says, and Dlr smiles before taking smoke form, drawing herself into the lamp's spout as Lady attaches it to her belt. "Ready?" she asks her parents, and they are. Prima's magic-inhibiting cuffs have been temporarily removed, and she and Josh work their magic in order to make a hole in the shield. It takes a fair while, and drains them a fair bit, but soon enough a doorway is opened, and Justine rides through it. Sannse takes Brad's hand and, together, they're able to fly. They too head through the doorway and go up into the sky together. "Good luck," Josh calls before the doorway seals up, but Justine utters to herself, "I don't need your luck… I can do this all by myself from here on out." She goes on to search for the abandoned family. Meanwhile, out in the real world, Rena and Liz have recreated a large rainbow circle in an open space. Two Mantizoids are already trapped in it, unable to move their feet from the sticky substance the colors have become, but a good third of the circle remains bright and alluring to these insect creatures. "You realize that if we do this we'll be abandoning your car?" Rena points out to his son, but Joe says that it's just a car, and this is the fate of the world they're talking about. Rena nods, and a third Mantizoid is seen approaching, landing on the rainbow pattern and being electrocuted, before the colors melt away to reveal more of the sticky substance, keeping it in place. It struggles, wanting to escape, but Liz points her sword at its belly, and Joe keeps his bow and arrow aimed at another while Rena does the same with the gun. "Listen, buggo," Liz tells it, "We all know exactly how to kill you, so what do you say to doing us a little favor?" We cut to the three Mantizoids taking flight as Joe, Rena and Liz sit on their backs and ride them respectively. They head up into the sky, towards Joanna's palace. Lady is seen riding through the zombie-infested half of Storywik as the fairies fly on above, searching for the people that they saw. Justine spots a zombie, groaning and coming towards she and Rockaboss hungrily, and so she draws her revolver and shoots it right in the head, blowing smoke from the barrel of her gun once she's done so, spinning the entire thing around her finger before holstering it. Suddenly, Rockaboss leers off in a certain direction, and the fairies ask from above where the Admin is headed, for they'd mapped out a specific route to check by. "This horse used to be a dog," Justine informs them, "I trust its sense of smell." She scratches the white stallion behind the ear and says, "Come on, boy… lead me to that family." The horse sniffs and continues trotting along with Lady on his back. Brad and Keegan follow suit. Back in time, we see the peasant Sannse teaching the Administrator Lady Junky how to do normal everyday things, like cook her own meals and clean her own house, and all those things that someone being raised in a palace with handmaidens wouldn't know a thing about. Lady, meanwhile, tries to get Sannse looking as sysop as she can make her. They swap dresses, with Lady now in brown rags and Sannse in the beautiful silk gown. Lady touches up her hair and cleans her face, and in the end she looks gorgeous. They have both learned something after this experience, and a far more independently-inclined Lady concludes by saying, "Sannse, my dear, you shall go to the ball!" She is happy beyond belief. The dolled-up Sannse and the dolled-down Lady Junky are next seen approaching the extravagant ball at the Community Central grand palace. "Thank you for this opportunity," Sannse tells the runaway Admin, "If I dance with Rappy tonight, maybe he'll marry me, and I'll finally be a fairy alongside the man that I love…" "I sincerely hope that happens," Lady tells her, "Good luck with everything." "Thank you," Sannse says again. "Thank you," Lady replies, and Sannse proceeds to enter the ball, using the flier she found as a ticket for the guards, one of which goes on to approach the beautiful blond in rags who's walking away. "Can I help you?" she asks the guard. "You shouldn't be here," he replies. "I know," Lady assures him, "That's why I'm leaving." She continues walking, and the guard continues following her. "You shouldn't be here!" he exclaims. "I know!" Lady screams back in his face, turning around. However, the guard proceeds to grab her arm. "Let go of me!" she insists, but he doesn't… and then he transforms. It wasn't a guard at all, but DisneyMeerkats in disguise, and now it's retained its troll form. "Come on, little Admin," says the hideous troll, "Let's bring you back to your father. He's been worried sick." Lady sighs with deep sadness as the troll drags her away. In the present, Rockaboss comes to a halt, and Justine dismounts, shocked by what she sees: the man, the woman and the child who came knocking on the shield… all torn to pieces. Bloody and messy and filthy, decorating the streets with their entrails and just general parts. Justine finds herself collapsing to the ground in tears, and Sannse and Brad watch this occur from above, appearing disheartened themselves. Still holding hands, they land, each putting a hand on the shoulders of the beautiful blonde in an attempt at comforting her. "I really thought that I could save them…" she utters. "I know, dear… I know," Sannse tries to comfort. "Ugh, guys…" Brad warns, and they all turn to see the pack of zombies that's noticed them, converging from all angles. They've been without food for a while now, and here is a meal on legs for them. Sannse grabs her wand, as does Brad, and they attempt to fend the monsters off while Lady grabs her gun. In her tear-ridden state, she drops it, and she knows that the fairies have not a chance against the zombies. As such, she clutches the golden lamp attached to her belt, and she whispers, "I wish…" wanting to make these things go away. But then one of them sinks their teeth in Sannse's neck, and Lady screams in defiance as the fairy's blood is squirted all over her face and she drops to the floor, dead. Zombies begin devouring her, and Brad tries running toward his friend… but then he gets bitten too, and the skin of his torso is ripped away completely. He sinks into the crowd of zombies, and Lady screams some more, making the zombies turn their attention on her. She takes one last look at all the blood and gore, and she clutches both the lamp and Rockaboss' leg. "I wish for us to be back behind the shield!" And, with that, she appears there along with her horse, and Dlrgirl75 emerges from her lamp, forming from yellow smoke. Josh approaches his tear-ridden daughter, asking what happened. "I failed," she tells him, "They're all dead…" "Thank you for returning my daughter to me, DisneyMeerkats," Reginafan2626 tells his troll lackey. "My pleasure, your Bureaucracy," the ugly creature tells him, and Reginafan tells it that it may go. It bows to him, before leaving the room, and Lady is left alone with her father. "I have to say, I didn't expect you to run away…" the Evil Bureaucrat admits, to which she asks, "Didn't you?" "Clearly, you won't listen to me… so hopefully I've brought someone that you will listen to. Villain fan!" And, with that summons, Lady Junky's fiancé enters the room. "Lady, my sweet…" he says, drugged with a powerful love potion, staring down at his "true love" in the rags she's swathed in, "Why would you run away?" "I'm… I'm not sure about the wedding…" she admits. "I see… I had a feeling I wasn't good enough for you…" "The problem isn't you," she assures, "It's me…" "How can the problem be you?" Villain wonders, "You're perfect. You're the most beautiful, smartest, inquisitive, exciting woman I've ever met in all of Wikia… marrying you is a dream come true for me… you're giving me my happy ending." And just like that, Lady Junky feels guilted into complying. Her father smiles, but, while hiding behind a pillar and watching this scene as it takes places, DeviousPeep frowns. DeviousPeep sits on her throne in the present. "Well done, oh naughty-sweaty-feelings-causing one," Selena tells her mistress up in the sky palace, "The special guest was picked up without a hitch." "I'm aware," Joanna tells her, "You may leave and go about your duties now, pet." Selena bows before walking away, and then a Mantizoid enters his Queen's royal quarters. "You dare disturb me?" she asks. "Your majesty," the Mantizoid bows, "Three rebels were found aboard your ship, having abided with others of my kind. The treacherous Mantizoids have been killed in your honor, of course." "And these rebels?" Joanna wonders, "What of they?" "We have them here, your grace," the Mantizoid reveals, gesturing aside. Another three Mantizoids enter. Joe is being held by one, Rena by another, and Liz by the third. They're all being pulled along by rope that is tied to their hands, and the three bug monsters yank simultaneously, making it so that they all drop to their knees at the same time. They stare up at DeviousPeep with fear in their eyes, and the Mantizoid asks its mistress if she wants these prisoners dealt with. "No," Joanna decides, "I'll deal with them myself." From down on the floor, their human eyes meet her inhuman black ones. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Lady Junky-Centric